Holy Tank Build 20 31 0
If Tanking and Healing is more your leveling route, this is the optimal build especially for dungeon crawling as well as great flag carriers or pocket healers in PvP. This will allow you to fill two most important roles inside dungeons while leveling and at end game, and increasing your chance at spots in dungeons and raids if you never want to pay to respec. ' 'Build 10-14: (5/5) 15-19: (5/5) 20: This build creates the ability for the to grab multiple targets and hold onto them using Consecration and Righteous Fury, or it adds a bit of extra dps if not tanking. Divine intellect provides the extra mana needed for the spells you will use either healing or holding aggro. Seal of Righteousness (SoR) is considered by most to be tanking seal in vanilla and one of you main aggro generators. Judgement should be used to pull mobs and during the fight as your taunt if you happen to lose aggro. 21-25: (5/5) 26-28: (3/3) 29-33: (5/5) 34-36: (3/3) 37-38: (2/2) 39-40: You will have an option for 2 points depending on your play style. Suggested: if you just want more base aggro while tanking. the 4 in defense will allow you to be in more control of the crits happening to you. Since most abilities proc on a crit against you, just /sit or use a sit macro to get a crit whenever you want one. These points are yours to play with as you wish. Also you can switch your talents at 40 if you like to play Protection while leveling here, but it will gimp you on holding aggro a bit in dungeons. Link 41: 42-46: (5/5) 47-50: (4/5) 51: You will now have the whole utility of tanking at your disposal. While your mana pool is low you can use rank 1 of Holy Shield since you mainly want to just use it to block. The higher ranks of Consecration may be used at first pull, but rank 1 will suffice after that, depending on your group. The takent points here on out will increase you healing ability. 52-54: (3/3) 55: (1/5) *You can play with this point 56-60: (5/5) Now not only will you be able to tank every dungeon and off tank some raid bosses, but now you are also a healing god. With +healing gear, down-ranking spells, and Blessing of Light paladins are masters at keeping tanks and small groups alive. Since in most raid counters you will still be expected to heal and cleanse. And in PvP if you make friends with the imp blessing of freedom and all the epic heals. ' Some inspection ' This build relies on two things: Stamina and Mana. With Holy Shield and Seal of Light you'll be able to take on 5+ melee targets at once, Just be sure to kill any casters first while AoE grinding. There's also the maintenance factor, which is the hope that you're trying your best to upgrade your equipment as you go, and not trying to pass over progression in favor of the quick and easy. Your primary attributes, in this order, are Stamina and Intellect while leveling (as well as armor if tanking) . The reasons for this are as follows - Stamina which is useful to all classes provides you with more health, and more health means more survive-ability allowing you to last longer. Intellect provides you with a larger mana pool allowing you to uses your abilities more often with less downtime. At 60 you will start looking into +healing for your healing set and +def for those crushing bosses. Other than that you will use any +spdmg gear pretty much to tank in. Many weapons and abilities become even stronger with +spell damage plate. Rotation This depends on what you are doing at the time. Tanking Dungeons: Make sure you have Righteous Fury on! You will cast Seal of Righteousness and Holy Shield before pulling mobs, run in, slap one with a Judgement, instantly recast Seal of Righteousness and Consecration, then reapply Consecration as needed and Holy Shield when redoubt procs or you are just tanking too much damage. Dungeons will still be easy before Holy Shield just make sure you have the stamina and armor (like a druid) and you'll hold aggro just fine. If you're having problems with aggro give your dps Blessing os Salvation. If you have someone sapping or polymorphing a mob make sure you pull the group back and Consecration does not break it. Be sure to bring water! While you are learning you will waste a ton of mana during each pull and other players don't want to wait for their tank to drink, though it gives time to casters to do the same. Leveling before Holy Shield: ' Act like any other dps or healing class, use a 2h if needed. Consecration will add extra dps but will cost you. Once you get Seal of Light and Seal of Wisdom you can start experiencing the AoE farming method much like frost mages, but you will be susceptable to ganking. Judge the enemy with these seals while keeping one on you and you should be able to hold at least 3 melee mobs without dying. At this point you can either use Blessing of Wisdom or Blessing of Sanctary. will provide the dps and the extra seal procs to keep you alive. '''Leveling with Holy Shield: ' AoE grind your heart out! Use Seal of Light and Seal of Wisdom interchangeably and you'll be able to stay in the fight for a long time with multiple mobs killing themselves on your shield. Just try to stick to the melee mobs, casters ignore your armor and will eat your life, just be sure to change you aura! '''Healing: Blessing of Light will be you best friend, as well as down-ranking spells to reduce mana cost.